The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Typical methods of inputting equations include a LaTex method in which a user directly describes equations through specific commands as in the case of a coding operation, a method for composing equations by selecting mathematical symbol buttons, a method for inputting equations through a portion of the LaTex commands, and CAS in which equations are input with commands or selected mathematical symbol buttons.
The inventor(s) have experienced that the equation composing method with the selected mathematical symbol buttons might take much time for the user to find the wanted mathematical symbols because all the buttons are displayed on a screen to permit the user to express all the possible equations. In addition, the inventor(s) have experienced that the method of inputting equations through command inputs might require the user to learn all the commands presented in order to express various equations.